Eu ainda encontrarei você
by Mayu D
Summary: Matt e Mello já se conhecem a um bom tempo, mas talvez o loiro não conheça tão bem o amigo assim. É preciso que aconteçam reviravoltas para que os sentimentos finalmente sejam descobertos. Minha primeira fic de MattxMello.
1. Chapter 1

________________________

Matt espreguiçou-se, se sentando no sofá onde acabara dormindo. Verificou o relógio de pulso, percebendo que passava das 02 horas da manhã, agora. Olhou envolta na sala mal iluminada apenas por um abajur em uma mesinha ao canto, onde estava seu maço. Pegou-o, sacando um cigarro e o acendendo com o Zippo prateado com o M marcado.

"Ele ainda não voltou" – pensou consigo mesmo, desviando o olhar para a janela e expirando a fumaça.

Mello havia saído ha algumas horas, dizendo que faria um serviço e não precisaria que o ruivo o acompanhasse. Matt estranhou, mas quando tentou argumentar percebeu que seria perda de tempo. Ele não conseguira convencer o outro a deixá-lo acompanhar.

"Mas se ele não voltar logo eu vou...".

Mas não conseguiu acabar a frase, sendo interrompido pelo barulho das chaves na porta.

-Hey. Você estava demorando. Pensei que tinha morrido – riu baixo da piada sádica, olhando do sofá esperando Mello entrar, mas ele não entrava. Estranhou por não ouvir berros e coisas do gênero e se levantou, andando até a porta – Mello?

Só por precaução sacou a arma, destravando-a, andando devagar. Duas coisas aconteceram rápido demais: primeiro, ele já podia ver a mão do loiro estirada no chão. Segundo, a forma como se sentiu em relação a isso. A angústia que consumiu seus pensamentos agiu de forma imediata. Queria ir ajudá-lo e correr, mas sabia que poderia ser apenas uma isca e no que eles faziam, não poderia haver riscos ou falhas.

Passou por Mello, percebendo agora que ele sangrava, estirado no chão com a respiração fraca e forçada, os olhos semi-cerrados encarando o nada e uma mão sobre o peito, como se ele se agarrasse ao fato de que deveria ficar acordado. Olhou pelo longo corredor com uma tensão crescente - não por si, mas pelo estado do outro - para os dois lados, percebendo o silêncio e as luzes piscando, de tão velhas. Travou a arma novamente, colocando-a na parte de trás da calça, abaixando-se ao lado dele o mais rápido que pode, tacando o cigarro no chão e pisando-o.

-Preciso te levar a um hospital – observou de forma apressada, passando levemente uma das mãos por seu corpo, procurando onde eram os ferimentos que o faziam sangrar daquela forma.

-Nã..não – negou com a cabeça, tossindo com um enorme esforço e uma expressão de dor no rosto. Mesmo naquele estado, Mello se fazia de forte.

-Não diga besteiras...você parece uma peneira, seu idiota! - seu olhar esquadrinhava a face torturada do outro, falhando ao tentar controlar os nervos e os sentimentos confusos que sentia ao observar o parceiro naquele estado.

-Você sabe...que não...pode... – arfou, segurando a blusa listrada do ruivo com uma mão e usando todas as suas forças para parecer o mais imponente possível – São...as regras – murmurou por fim, fechando mais os olhos.

-Abra os olhos, Mello – pediu-lhe, tocando a face já marcada com a cicatriz um pouco antiga, em vão – abra os malditos olhos, seu loiro estúpido, imbecil. Idiota!

Mas ele não abriu, o que fez o estomago de Matt revirar. Questionou-se por segundos pensando no que fazer, acabando por pegá-lo no colo com a maior sutileza que podia, procurando ajeitá-lo de forma que não o machucasse tanto. "Ele..é tão leve...", não pode deixar de observar enquanto fechava a porta com um chute e o levava para o único quarto do simples apartamento, deitando-o na cama com lençóis de um tom pastel. Colocou a mão em sua testa, apenas para verificar o que já sabia: ele suava e estava com febre. Conferiu a pulsação e, apesar de um pouco acelerada, estava com batimento constante. Inspirou profundamente como se para relaxar e pensar com clareza no turbilhão de pensamentos que vinham à sua mente. Levou cerca de dois minutos fazendo isso.

"Pense, Mail Jeevas. Pense", se cobrava retirando as botinas que o loiro usava, deixando-as cair desajeitadamente no chão escutando delas um baque surdo. Se levantou da cama, andando até a sala, pegando o celular do bolso do casaco pendurado em uma das cadeiras e discando um número que estava na memória do aparelho. Não precisou esperar que tocasse mais que duas vezes até que atendessem.

- Matt. Há quanto tempo – a voz do outro lado logo respondeu – está um pouco tarde para você ligar, então imagino que seja importante – de certa forma, a outra voz o repreendeu e o ruivo quase se arrependeu de ter ligado.

-É sim. Eu preciso de um favor.

-Você nunca pede nada também. Farei dentro do possível.

-Valeu. Fico te devendo.

-Pode ter certeza – Matt podia visualizar o sorriso de com quem falava ao escutar a última frase.

Mello abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes para focalizar alguma coisa. Estava grogue por algum motivo que desconhecia, resultado dos anestésicos que lhe injetaram. Olhou envolta pela claridade do dia lá fora através das cortinas finas do quarto. Sua garganta estava seca, e percebera que em seu braço esquerdo havia uma agulha, ligada a uma garrafinha de soro num suporte improvisado na parede. Seu corpo todo doía, sentiu-se como se tivessem o passado em um moedor de carnes gigante. Mas algo mais chamou sua atenção. Sentiu que algo pesava em sua mão e só então percebeu que Matt estava ali com ele, adormecido sentado no chão, a cabeça e os braços apenas sobre a cama, e uma segurando a mão dele.

Não soube exatamente porque a cena o fez corar, mas o fato é que se sentiu estranho com aquela demonstração de preocupação dele tão direta. Talvez ele não esperasse que acordaria antes dele mesmo. Mexeu a mão, mas se arrependeu disso. Matt percebera e parecia despertar.

"Ótimo. Agora levarei bronca mais rápido", reclamou consigo mesmo recriminando-se por ter tirado a mão tão cedo.

-Finalmente acordou...– o ruivo o olhava, sem os óculos. Os olhos verdes claros encaravam-no com atenção, ainda mais claros pela claridade que vinha da rua. Parecia cansado e havia manchas escuras debaixo de seus olhos, demonstrando que dormira muito pouco, provavelmente – Como se sente?

Mello olhou-o sem acreditar, e o outro percebera. Pensara que levaria uma bronca pelo menos.

-Que foi? – sorriu baixo – Eu não vou reclamar com você, dizer que é um idiota E imbecil por não ter me deixado ir junto e em quanto foi irresponsável. Também não direi que eu deveria te socar por me preocupar dessa forma. Relaxe e deixe isso para depois.

-Matt, você acaba de dizer tudo isso.

Mello fez a cara mais cética que pode, e o ruivo riu divertido da expressão dele, mas logo cessou. Sentou-se na cama com um sorriso ainda nos lábios, colocando uma mão na testa do loiro por debaixo de sua franja desregular.

-O que você...?

-Shhiii. Só estou vendo se está com febre. Não está. Não seja tão desconfiado – repreendeu-o, como a uma criança, divertido – mas...eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Você me deve uma explicação por todo o trabalho que me deu, pelo menos.

Ele retirou a mão da testa de Mello, levantando-se até a janela e retirando o maço do bolso, acendendo um cigarro e o olhou, como se esperasse as respostas.

Mello remexeu-se na cama incomodado, mas parou ao perceber que se mexer fazia doer mais. Inspirou contrariado, deixando o ar sair devagar.

-Nos...me..chamaram para um serviço. Era simples, apenas levar uma mala, não via porque levar você. É só isso.

-Se fosse só isso – expirou a fumaça demoradamente – você não estaria tão ferido assim. O que aconteceu de errado então?

-As informações não eram precisas. Acabou dando tudo errado, roubaram a mala e o conteúdo, então eu ainda tenho que localizar a mala denovo para entregar para o dono.

-E como pretende fazer isso? – agora Matt o olhava com certa curiosidade, um tanto pensativo.

-Eu coloquei um chip preso nela. Não sou tão idiota, Matt. – o loiro pareceu aborrecido com a expressão que o sócio fez, revirando os olhos.

-Eu não disse isso. Você é afobado, faz as coisas antes de pensar e é descuidado, mas não burro. É por isso que você me leva junto, lembra? Porque eu penso, e você age – agora ele não falava em tom de zombaria, e sim sério – Onde está o código do chip? – andou pelo pequeno apartamento, indo pegar seu computador na sala, voltando e abrindo-o sobre a cama, sentado em sua ponta e mantendo a expressão séria e concentrada. Era assim quando estava trabalhando, para frustração de Mello.

-77487-0-MM – respondeu enquanto olhava a tela do note. Novamente Matt o olhou desconfiado, e o loiro o encarou com uma expressão incrédula - o que é? Você queria que eu anotasse em um diário?!

O ruivo nada respondeu, acessando uma gama de códigos, concentrado em seu computador. Não demorou muito para descobrir o paradeiro da mala, localizando-a a uns 40 km dali, em uma casa grande e muito bem protegida. Acessou a imagem por satélite, podendo escanear melhor o local. Por mais que Mello não desse créditos, Matt era ótimo no que fazia e céus, como ele conseguia toda aquela aparelhagem?!

-Eu posso ir buscar. Não é tão difícil já que consideram que você está morto – deu de ombros, ainda obtendo informações da mansão: câmeras de segurança, vigias, cães, tudo que pudesse. Também procurou informações sobre o dono da propriedade, e o que fazia.

-EU vou buscar essa mala, Matt. Você não preci..

-Claro. Claro que vai. Vai de muleta e com um suporte de soro, obviamente – olhou-o, encarando com uma certa raiva.

Mello rencostou-se na cama, recuando. Nunca vira o amigo daquele jeito, estressado e com tanta raiva no olhar. De repente, desejou que óculos estivessem em seu lugar habitual, assim não teria que encarar aqueles dois raios verdes o fitarem. Fez-se silêncio por um longo tempo, sem que ninguém falasse, apenas se fitando. Foi Matt quem inspirou fundo, fechando o computador e o deixando a um canto qualquer da cama, se levantando e rodeando a cama até o outro lado.

Matt tocou a face dele de uma forma quase carinhosa com as costas dos dedos sobre a cicatriz que ele tinha no rosto. Antes que o loiro pudesse objetar, ele o interrompeu.

-Você não percebe o quanto eu me preocupo com você? Não percebe que quando você sai, sem dizer quando volta, me preocupa? Será que não estou demonstrando de forma suficiente o quanto eu gosto de você, Mihael?

Aquilo pegou Mello de surpresa. Não conseguiu se mover da cama, sequer piscar. Desde quando...? Mas se pensasse assim, as coisas agora faziam mais sentido. Matt havia recebido propostas de trabalho por sua capacidade, mas nunca as aceitara e preferia trabalhar com Mello, com a desculpa de que a vida regrada de escritório não era para ele, apesar do salário muito alto ser tentador. Igualmente, sempre aturava os ataques do loiro, com um sorriso. Ele interveio e salvou o pescoço de Mello incontáveis vezes, sempre sem reclamar. Eles eram quase irmãos. Quase. Porque sempre vira Mail como alguém que estava sempre ali. Pensando bem, há quanto tempo não pensava nele e somente em si? Há quanto tempo havia deixado de lado as horas que passaram no orfanato em jogos, ou nas noites que saiam pelas ruas simplesmente por distração? A quanto tempo ele não se importava?

Matt pode ver pela expressão dele que o sócio estava longe em pensamentos. "Talvez eu tenha sido precipitado", não pode deixar de pensar. Mas precipitado quanto? Já estavam fora do orfanato a quase sete anos, e a quatro estava trabalhando com Mello. Há quatro anos o seguia onde ele inventasse de ir, fazendo o que ele decidisse fazer. Não lhe ocorreu também de início que o sentimento que os unia pudesse ser algo como via agora, mas com certeza sempre fora um enlace forte. Uma relação de confiança.

Mello só confiava em Matt, e isso era visível. Talvez ninguém o conhecesse mais do que o ruivo. Mas então, como pode ser tão relapso?!

Enquanto se perdia em pensamentos, o loiro não percebeu que Matt levantara, e que espetava algo na garrafinha de soro com uma seringa. Somente quando se deu conta, percebeu que sentia-se novamente com sono, e seu corpo ia perdendo as forças.

-Matt? – chamou-o, sem exaltar a voz, olhando-o com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro.

-Durma, Mello. Não vai adiantar nada você se estressar agora – acariciou os cabelos dele com uma das mãos.

-Não...sai daqui... – pediu baixo, os olhos já fechados, a face virada para ele.

Jeevas o olhou ainda sem acreditar no tom baixo que falava. Não sabia se era o efeito dos anestésicos e tranqüilizantes que ele estava ingerindo, mas com certeza ver aquela face com uma expressão mais tranqüila e inocente era um motivo forte para ele ficar. Sentiu o peito apertar com uma sensação estranha, e novamente aproximou a face da dele, beijando sua testa.

-Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

-Hey, Nya. Eu ia te ligar mais tarde.

Matt suspirou largado no sofá, que servia de sua cama. Já estava escuro lá fora quando ouviu o celular tocar.

-Eu sei que ia. Mas eu queria falar com você e perguntar se correu tudo bem.

Near não mudava. Falava o necessário, baixo e o ruivo tinha certeza que ele deveria estar enrolando uma madeixa dos cabelos um pouco mais compridos agora enquanto falavam.

-Sim. Ele está dormindo, agora. Dei outra dose de sedativo, não imagino que vá acordar tão cedo – disse num tom mais tranqüilo, acendendo o relógio de pulso e forçando a vista para descobrir que não passavam das 19 horas.

-Então..você pode sair?

"Near quer sair?!"

-Sim, posso. Eu posso ir até ai, se você preferir.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu quero sair um pouco também. Me encontre naquele lugar da ultima vez em 30 minutos, certo?

-Ok, Nya.

Matt desligou o telefone, ainda encarando o aparelho no escuro. Realmente, Near tinha mudado. Provavelmente a amizade com Linda contribuira para isso, ou havia mudado o tipo de relacionamento deles...? Não, melhor não tirar conclusões. Mas sorriu ao pensar na possibilidade.

Andou até o quarto, vendo que Mello dormia sereno na cama, completamente ausente da realidade. Tocou seus cabelos de leve, retirando-os da frente dos olhos. Mesmo com a cicatriz daquele acidente em sua face ele não conseguia deixar de perceber a delicadeza dos traços de loiro à sua frente, seus traços finos e pele macia, levemente amorenada. Abaixou a face, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios, e sussurrando um "volto logo" para ele, saindo do apartamento.

Near atrasou um pouquinho para chegar, mas nada que realmente incomodasse Matt. Pediu um refrigerante e batatas fritas para esperá-lo sentado numa mesa mais ao fundo.

-Desculpe a demora – sentou-se à frente dele. Near _realmente_ mudara. Não tinha mais o rosto infantil. O cabelo havia crescido e tinha um corte desfiado até a altura da base do pescoço. Continuava com o habito de usar branco, mas agora era uma camisa de mangas curtas e o tênis, contrastando com uma calça jeans azul escura. E talvez o mais impressionante, ele sorria agora com mais freqüência, embora sempre de um jeito discreto, movendo levemente a linha dos lábios pelo canto para cima.

-Tudo bem – respondeu empurrando a bandeja na direção dele, sabendo que certamente perderia suas preciosas batatas - aconteceu algo?

-Não, não aconteceu nada. Só que estava preso no escritório tempo demais, queria andar um pouco e perguntar como Mello estava foi só uma boa desculpa – disse simples, realmente pegando uma batata para comer – e aí, no que ele se meteu dessa vez?

Near sabia diretamente por Matt que ele e o loiro eram envolvidos com trabalhos para máfia e negócios escusos particulares, mas acabava que Matt servia em geral de base para negociações, e várias vezes Near conseguiu alguma ajuda com eles ou ele fornecia algum amparo aos 'negócios' dos dois. Tudo, obviamente, por trás dos panos. Não seria propicio se esse tipo de informação vazasse. O ruivo tomou um longo gole do refrigerante, olhando para ele.

-Não sei bem ainda. Ele quis ir sozinho dessa vez, e ainda não tive tempo suficiente para perguntar para ele sobre qual é o trabalho. Tudo que sei é que envolve uma mala e alguém ligado à uma empresa de sistemas de computador. Provavelmente, há informações preciosas na mala roubada, mas quem a fabricou não deve ser burro, então com certeza ainda não descodificou os códigos para abrir – suspirou, continuando o lanche.

-Bem – começou Near, pensando em tudo que escutara até então - Se você conseguisse entrar em contato com eles, poderia oferecer seus serviços para decodificar o código. Seria simples para você, não?

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-A questão é como entrar em contato. A mala foi roubada, seria muita idiotisse simplesmente chegar e "Oi, você tem uma mala com códigos que precise de ajuda? Sou expert nisso!" – zombou o ruivo, com um riso leve, ao qual o albino acabou acompanhando, muito sutilmente, comendo mais uma batata.

-O esquema de segurança é muito eficaz? – olhava-o, atento, como se aquela situação fosse um jogo, um tabuleiro de War, e ele estudava quais peças seriam mais convenientes mover.

-É sim. O cara tem tudo, de seguranças à cachorros. Me surpreende que não haja um fosso envolta da mansão com crocodilos dentro – sorriu divertido, apesar de tudo. Terminou o refrigerante, e concluiu – mas estou pensando em algo. Terei de fazer sozinho, porque aquele imbecil não levantará da cama tão cedo e, se fizer, quebro uma perna dele, para que volte para ela.

-Você gosta muito dele, não é?

Matt congelou o sorriso, o desfazendo aos poucos olhando o rapaz à sua frente. Parecia ser tão obvio para todos e no entanto, quem ele mais queria que soubesse, não sabia.

-É, eu gosto – sorriu, um pouco sem graça, pelo canto dos lábios.

-Não contou para ele ainda? Ou ele já percebeu? – continuou a comer as batatas, molhando-as em um molho na bandeja.

-Ou se fazia de desentendido, ou não comentou nunca a respeito. Eu perdi a cabeça e acabei falando mais do que devia – resmungou, um pouco pensativo, desviando a cabeça lá para fora, observando a rua iluminada pelos postes – Acho que ele ficou em choque – comentou, com uma expressão engraçada entre rir e se irritar.

-Ele disse algo? – perguntou, como se o assunto não o interessasse, olhando para fora, mas Matt sabia que podia continuar a falar.

-Ele não xingou nem gritou. Talvez já seja algo, não? – era. Pois Mello sempre xingava, quanto mais importante fosse, tudo parecia sempre irritá-lo.

-Talvez.

Ambos ficaram um pouco em silêncio, enquanto terminavam de comer sem manisfestar mais opinião. Por fim, Matt limpou as mãos no guardanapo, olhando o relógio.

-É melhor eu ir. Ele pode acordar – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios – já sabe o que vai me pedir em retribuição ao favor? – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, piscando um olho. Near o devolveu o olhar, agradável.

-Estou pensando em algo, não se preocupe. Assim que souber, te informo.

Matt sorriu, levantando-se e deixando o dinheiro na mesa. Acenou e saiu, passando em uma tabacaria antes para comprar mais maços de cigarros. Seus olhos foram desviados para uma pequena estante que tinham chocolates importados, de diversos sabores. Sem pensar muito, pegou uma barra e juntou ao pedido, pagando e saindo indo direto para o apartamento.


	3. Chapter 3

-Não gosto do plano - resmungou Mello enquanto mordia com vontade um pedaço da barra de chocolates que o ruivo trouxera para ele a alguns dias. Estava melhor, mas ainda não levantava da cama a não ser para ir ao banheiro. Não comentara nada da conversa com Matt, nem parecia que o faria.

Matt o ignorou sumariamente enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa social vinho sobre a pele clara, mirando o pequeno espelho-armárinho do banheiro, ao lado do quarto de Mello.

-Porque simplesmente não invade e rouba a droga da mala de volta? Não daria mais trabalho do que está tendo e já teríamos resolvido isso.

-Sabe... - mensionou voltando para o quarto e sentando-se na beirada da cama do loiro calçando os sapatos novos pretos de couro fino - quem escuta você reclamar desse jeito é capaz de achar que você está com ciúmes, Mello - usou um tom casual, demonstrando graça ao judiar do mau humor do mais novo.

-Blá! Ciúmes? De quem? - franziu o cenho, encarando o outro com cara feia e falando de boca cheia enquanto descontava em mordidas no pobre chocolate - que idéia estúpida...

-Então pare de agir como uma velha entrevada e admita que o plano é bom o suficiente para dar certo - se levantou, pegando o celular, carteira e uma pequena valise, colocando o terno e os guardando dentro, depois colocando os óculos escuros e virando-se para ele - pedi comida chinesa, está em cima da bancada. Você sabe meu número, qualquer coisa, ligue.

-O.K. - respondeu taciturno, tacando a embalagem vazia dentro do saco plástico no chão.

-Então até amanhã - acenou par aele, virando-se para sair do quarto, já na porta da rua quando escutou o outro chamar.

-Matt..?

-Sim? - nem se virou para voltar, com a mão ainda na maçaneta.

-Boa sorte e...cuidado - disse com voz insegura, olhando pela janela o céu escuro.

-Pare com isso, Mello. Vou chorar com sua preocupação - respondeu debochado, rindo para sí mesmo, fechando a porta enquanto o escutava gritar um palavrão em resposta que com certeza a Sra. Chang, do terceiro andar, recriminaria após certamente escutar de sua janela.

Três dias antes:

Matt estava sentado no sofá da sala com o notebook no colo, outro na mesa de centro também aberto e ligado, duas latas de cerveja vazias sobre a mesinha enquanto ele comia um lámen pedido por telefone, observando os monitores. Haviam alguns papéis envolta dele, uma verdadeira bagunça misturada a roupa de cama bagunçada, quase como uma cama de cachorro, ele de calças de pijama e uma blusa de mangas compridas largas. Pelo estado de seus cabelos vermelhos, nitidamente bagunçados, deveria ou ter acordado a pouco ou sequer dormira.

-Você vai ter problemas cerebrais por tantas horas na frente desses computadores - veio andando apoiado na parede, olhando-o com uma expressão cansada, olheiras fundas nos olhos, mas um tom implicante e ironico de sempre.

-Se já está podendo ser chato, é porque está melhor, não é? - olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos sem virar muto a cabeça, sem interromper o pensamento enquanto lia algo na caixa de emails, os hashis na boca enquanto pensava - Com fome?

-Morrendo - viu que havia outra caixinha na mesinha de centro, se abaixando com alguma dificuldade e a pegando, sentando-se na pltrona do lado, resmungando baixo palavrões, porque não ia ficar fazendo cena na frente de Matt e o dando brechas para implicar com ele de volta - o que deu em você, hein? Tomou alguma coisa que te deixou chato?

-Acostume-se - sorriu divertido, esfregando um dos olhos, voltando a comer - não pretendo voltar a escutar quieto tudo que você diz, Sr. Mau Humor. Agora, serei o Sr. Ironia. Soa bem, não? - sorriu implicante pelo canto dos labios para ele de volta.

Mello revirou os olhos diante da declaração dele. Isso era incomum de Matt, se fazer tão presente e responder até mesmo as menores implicâncias de Mello, e quase sentiu uma novem cinza ampliar-se em cima da própria cabeça - seu mau humor.

-Mudando de assunto, já reaviu a mala...? - perguntou tentando fazer tom de quem não queria nada, como se recuperar o material que ele mesmo perdera fosse algo fácil de resolver, já que Mello não fazia coisas erradas ou pela metade.

-Estou trabalhando nisso. Mas tenho três alternativas no momento, bem diferentes, com 40%, 30% e 80% de chances respectivamente de darem certo - seu tom saiu sério enquanto analisava os computadores. Depois de responder brevemente ao último email de sua caixa e ver o que precisava, fechou o monitor do proprio colo o deixando sobre a "cama", abaixando as pernas e segurando a caixinha de lamen melhor, comendo enquanto falava, pois sabia que nem precisava esperar Mello abrir a boca para saber de sua curiosidade:

"A primeira" - começou - "A que corresponde a 40%, é invadir a casa e enfrentar todos os sistemas de segurança tentando bloqueá-los enquanto tento não ser visto pelos 10 guarda costas espalhados pela casa, ou pelas 16 câmeras instaladas nos cômodos.

A segunda, de 30%, é usar o seu método, e invadir os portões da casa com um carro forte, blindado, atirando e fazer alguém de refém, obrigar a devolverem a mala e torcer para não morrer em meio a saraivada de balas".

Mello notou que ele falou em tom que quem achava a idéia altamente insana e a reprovava, o que o irritou porque o método "prático" e direto era o método dele mesmo.

-Certo, Sr. Ironia. Qual seu belo plano? O dos tais 80%.

-Estava chegando lá. Enfim, nosso adorável ladrão dará uma festa no final da semana, onde a casa estará cheia e muito mais fácil de acesso. Porém, apenas pessoas cadastradas podem entrar na festa, é algo social e de alto nível. Todas pessoas do meio de tecnologias ou simplesmente do seleto grupo de burguesia. Será masi fácil entrar lá pela porta da frente.

-Mas você não tem um nome na lista nem convite - lembrou com uma sombrancelha arqueada de puro sarcasmo.

-Mas isso não é nada difícil providenciar. Já testei: o sistema de segurança dos computadores deles é muito bom, mas como todos, tem falhas. Consigo invadir, mas seria melhor de um computador remoto, caso - e fez uma pausa, sob o olhar reprovador do outro - CASO rastreiem, o que posso fazer de um cyber café do outro lado da cidade. Por incrível que pareça, a parte mais difícil está sendo contactar a Hale. Nunca pensei que o cargo de mãe a deixasse mais ocupada que de agente - comeu pais um pouco, um riso nos labios ao pensar aquela mulher esbelta e em trajes de trabalho carregando uma criança no colo e bolsas enormes de utensílios para bebês.

Mello olhou-o descrente, quase formando um vinco na testa enquanto o observava.

-Para quê raios você precisa de Hale?

-Seria no mínimo incomum se eu fosse a um lugar desses sem uma acompanhante. E com uma acompanhante ao meu lado, ela chamará mais atenção do que a mim. Basta ter o vestido certo e a impressão certa - deixou a caixinha vazia de lado, juntando os dedos e os estralando, e depois o pescoço, alongando a coluna.

-Você usaria Hale para distrair a atenção da festa de você enquanto você rouba a mala?

-Quase isso.

-Como quase is...?

Matt o interrompeu, se levantando.

-Segredo - respondeu piscando um olho.

-QUE?

-Segredo, já disse. Se te contar, terei que te matar, e você já me deu trabalho suficiente nos últimos dias para manter você vivo - alfinetou-o com um olhar censurador, a meio caminho para o banheiro - Se o Sr. Mau Humor me permite, tenho que tomar banho e me arrumar para sair. Preciso providenciar algumas coisas e só tenho três dias.

E entrou no banheiro com um "bam" surdo sem dar tempo nem espaço para mais perguntas do loiro, ignorando-o sumariamente. Este, por outro lado, permaneceu de boca aberta, uma expressão confusa na face, mais do que irritada.

-Que diabos aconteceu com esse ruivo? - perguntou, deixando a caixa pela metade sobre a mesinha, indo para a cozinha. Chocolates. Precisava de chocolates para pensar e tentar entender o que o outro faria e para abstrair da raiva do mesmo.


End file.
